Paradise of the Mirage
by MissMorgi
Summary: Summary:  Rating has changed to M!  Kaito is exhausted after a long day of school and tutoring. But going straight home is not an option for a mysterious blue butterfly that spirits him away from reality to its master's home...
1. I've Been Waiting For You

**~8-15-10~ [1st update: 9/26/10] [2nd update: 1/19/11]**

**A/N: Hello there, mates! ^w~ This is my first fanfic on this site, sooo I hope you enjoy it! It's an elaborated songfic inspired by a video of Gakupo singing "Paradise of the Mirage". I'll give yall a YouTube link to it if you want to hear it (just type in the rest) : .com/watch?v=r4qW5NISF5A**

**Summary: Kaito is exhausted after a long day of school and tutoring. But going straight home is not an option for a mysterious blue butterfly that spirits him away from reality to its master's home...~**

**Disclaimer (just in case): I do not own Vocaloid, nor the characters in Vocaloid.~**

* * *

**Paradise of the Mirage (a songfic)**

A bright blue butterfly flew freely through the dessert, searching for what its master had requested of it. The creature materialized in the modern day Japanese city of Tokyo just as the dusk had begun to let itself known before the inhabitants of the streets with its shadowy presence.

**_xXxXxXx_**

Kaito Shion tiredly strolled through the buzz of the crowd that shared the sidewalk going in the direction of his apartment building. It had been a long day at the Vocaloid Academy, where the boy studies music and music composition, and for the third night in a row he had to stay back and mentor younger Vocaloids. Kaito thought, 'Jeez, I'm so exhausted… I love to help everyone out, but I have other things to do, too… like sleep. And eat ice cream!'

All of a sudden, Kaito remembered that he had run out of ice cream back at his place! 'Shoot,' thought the 18-year-old. 'I have to get some ice cream before it gets dark…' Ignoring his fatigue, the Vocaloid turned around and went the opposite direction toward the nearest convenience store.

He must have turned too quickly; his vision slowly became slightly impaired. The blurriness of his surroundings veiled over him as if he were about to black out. Kaito normally would have panicked at this, but at that moment he noticed a floating blue aura appear before his eyes. 'W-what is that…' inquired he as the small blue glow came closer to him. Kaito reached his left arm toward it, but could not reach it. The blue light turned into a mysterious-looking butterfly, inexplicable because Kaito had never seen such mesmerizing arabesque* patterns on such a little creature before. It appeared to be the only clear object in Kaito's view at the moment, so his full attention was on the butterfly alone. As it started to flutter away from him, the boy walked after it, picking up pace as it flew faster and faster…

'Where am I going,' Kaito asked himself in a daze, sprinting after the strange winged insect. 'Why do I keep running after this butterfly?'

Kaito did not realize that he was no longer in Tokyo until he suddenly felt the heat of a whole new place. The hard and thick pavement of sidewalk, as if by magic, had turned into what seemed like endless mounds of sand beneath the young man's feet. He ran and ran until he finally tripped and collapsed face down on the soft dusty grain. That was when Kaito's glazed view of the world finally returned to normal. He looked up, blinked twice, and let out one of his famous feminine screams.

"What the-? Why am I here? This isn't Japan!"

The little blue butterfly made its way into Kaito's sight once more, paused in the air, and waited.

"You... did you bring me here?" he mused out loud, almost in a whisper.

Of course the butterfly said nothing in reply. It started to fly onward again.

"H-hey! Please, wait up! I need answers!" Kaito had no choice but to keep trailing after the butterfly. It was the only option he had, seeing that he would be stuck in the middle some random desert alone if he did not chase it.

**_xXxXxXx_**

The Vocaloid trudged after the butterfly for what seemed like countless minutes. He almost gave up, until he saw the beginnings of what looked like Arabian-styled palace roofs and towers. "Finally, civilization!" he exclaimed as he found motivation to run for a little longer. 'Maybe someone there can explain how I got here…' he hoped internally. By the time the two had arrived, the moon was already revealing its presence in the deep, shady-blue sky.

'Nightfall, already, huh?' reflected Kaito as he stepped onto the pearly pavement of the Arabic palace. The butterfly directed its follower to the large twin doors of the huge building. Kaito hesitated in awe at the wondrous yellows and reds and blues of the walls and dome-shaped tops of the encampment prior to knocking on the thick brown and gold doors. He looked at the butterfly that floated in front of his face. It flew over to a long rope that hung from above.

"Oh, you want me to pull this, don't you?"

The butterfly waited.

Kaito took the rope by its fancily weaved knot and gave it a good tug. He perceived the ring as one of the deepest bell sounds he had ever heard. The heavy doors started to open inward and the boy smiled for whoever answered him. There was no one there though; just an extravagant, golden sparkle of an entrance that nearly threw Kaito aback in both fear and amazement. The butterfly proceeded through the doors with Kaito walking behind it.

He looked around at the fascinating Middle-Eastern decorations and antiques that were displayed in the room he entered. Actually, the room was roofless; an outdoor place. The doors shut quietly behind him. Arabian music from an unknown source softly resonated throughout the beautiful new world. The butterfly soon fled the scene when Kaito was not paying attention to it, and when the boy turned back around, he felt lost without it.

"Butterfly? Ugh, where'd you go now?"

A change in the lighting, due to night clouds passing over the moon, interrupted him from speaking more.

"I've been waiting for you."

Kaito jumped at the deep male voice that spoke just then.

"Who was that? Where are you?" Kaito said this with a hint of anxiety in his tone.

The voice chuckled lightly. "I am over here," it responded from Kaito's left. The lighting of the moon reflected upon a man lounging on a chaise longue* [French for "long chair", like the one a person lies on during a therapy session]. His right arm rested on the top of it while his head leaned on the back of his right wrist. He looked amused at Kaito's shocked expression.

Kaito had never seen a man like this before. There was a royal and graceful presence to his features: He wore a loose, black, sleeveless top on his light-colored skin that revealed his slender belly and a tattoo of a purple butterfly on his right shoulder, baggy-yet-fine blue-gray silk pants with a purple silk scarf around them, two necklaces – the bottom one thin with blue glass shards and yellow pearls hanging from it; the other thicker in width, brown with a golden pattern/lining and a pink gem in the center of it— a gold and brown wristlet on the wrist that supported his head, two golden bracelets on the other one, golden hoop earrings with blue glass shards, tiny yellow pearls, and a pink glass shard in the loop for each, topped off with a small, thin blue scarf with dangling yellow beads crowned upon his head of purple hair, which freely flowed straight and long all the way down his back.

He was beautiful.

The mysterious butterfly that had guided Kaito all the way to this palace abruptly made its way to the striking man's index finger and rested on it.

"I am glad you have finally made it to my 'Paradise', Kaito.~"

The man announced these words with a warm smile on his lips. Kaito watched as they parted and closed with every word, every syllable. 'Such nice lips…' Kaito could not help but think before he realized what he had just thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' A blush ascended the blunette's once-pale cheeks. He also noticed that this stranger had called him by his name.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kaito queried the stranger, trying but failing to make eye contact due to the beauty of the man's sharp face.

"I know many things about you, Kaito, and I've been aching to meet you."

'That doesn't answer my question…' Kaito thought. He closed his eyes and said, "What do you want with me?"

A pair of strong hands that cupped Kaito's left hand immediately opened his eyes in surprise. And, to Kaito's misfortune, the eyes that he did not want to meet gazed intently into his own. He stood there, frozen at the shocking light blue of the royal-looking man's pupils. They resembled crystal marbles, or even replicas of the moon, itself, which happened to keep this man in its natural spotlight the entire time he stood in that room. Kaito's blush deepened.

The embodiment of pure perfection raised Kaito's hand to his chin and said sincerely, "I want you to join me in the feast, tonight."

"Feast? What feast?" asked Kaito, although he was almost breathless to even utter another word right now.

"The feast of Paradise!" chuckled the man grandly, breaking the union of his and Kaito's eyes. "We just need to get you out of those clothes and into something more… comfortable.~"

"More comfortable?" Kaito wondered out loud, thankful that he could find the strength to speak again. He looked down at his clothes: A dark blue shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows, brown khaki pants, and white sneakers with a blue and yellow pattern on the sides clothed his body. He already seemed pretty comfortable with what he was wearing. "Oh. That's not necessary," he said matter-of-factly.

The man glanced him over and pointed out, "Well, I still want you to embrace my traditional lifestyle.~"

Before Kaito could protest another utterance, the stranger clapped his hands twice and two maidens in white silken garments—one with long sea-green hair and one with long pink hair—came out from the corridors and bowed to their apparent master. Kaito thought the two looked familiar…

"Miku, Luka," started the royal-looking man, "Please escort my lovely guest to the clothing room and freshen him up a bit, won't you , ladies?"

"Yes, Master," the two maidens replied in unison as they grabbed Kaito by the shoulders and dragged him against his will to the clothing room.

"W-wait a second! I never agreed to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door was shut after him.

"Yes, tonight will be… most interesting…" smiled the master of the palace to his butterfly servant that returned to his finger a moment after his guest was taken away.

**_xXxXxXx_**

* * *

*Arabesque- Here, an application of repeating geometric forms (a pattern).

*Chaise longue- French for "long chair", like the couch that a person lies on during a therapy session.

**A/N: How did ya like that first part? I hope it wasn't too boring... It'll get better soon, I promise! Please Review!**


	2. A Nice Sensation at the Dinner Table

**~8/30/10~ [1st update: 9/26/10] [2nd update: 1/19/11]**

**A/n: Reference Guide – This is some Arabic Vocabulary for you all so you can scroll up here instead of having to scroll to the bottom and possibly spoil something^^**

***Sayyid**: Arab for 'master' or 'lord'

***Kapsa**: a Saudi Arabian dish of chicken and Basmati rice; includes tomatoes, onions, raisins, lemon rind, and other seasonings.

***Kimaje**: A type of Saudi Arabian flat bread

***ahwa-ariha**: (lightly sweetened Turkish coffee)

***ahwa-ziyada**: (very sweet Turkish coffee)

**Har, har, if you're wondering, I'm **_**not **_**Arab myself; I just did a lot of research to make this story have an authentic cultural feel to it, since the music video portrayed Arabic/Middle Eastern themes. Hopefully it's different/refreshing from the usual Japanese setting we all love. ~ ^^**

**Enjoy, mates. **~

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Nice Sensation at the Dinner Table**

Kaito returned about fifteen minutes later with Miku giggling and Luka smiling. The new clothes that the maidens found for him were: A pair of baggy silk pants (similar to the master's) that were deep red and trimmed with gold, a (very) short, belly-exposing sleeveless top that was also deep red, accompanied by a small, gold-colored vest and various jewelries (the ladies wanted Kaito to wear earrings, too, but he made them stop at the bangles and necklaces). They also made him leave his feet bare (as it was rude to walk indoors with shoes on). Miku and Luka escorted the young man to the dining room, which also happened to be outdoors, in garden scenery.

The nightfall was perfect for this evening. It gave accent to the large white table and floral decorations, the gurgling fountain that sat behind the master's chair, and the stars that graced the night sky with their luminesque radiance. A light harp melody could be heard from an unseen source. When the young lord saw his company arrive from the inner corridor, he could not take his eyes off him.

"Welcome back, Kaito," greeted the master, humbly.

"Thanks, uh," Kaito never asked for the man's name! "I'm sorry; I didn't get your name…"

The man smiled. "Formally, I go by _Sayyid*_ Kamui." He looked Kaito in the eye when he continued, "However, for you, 'Gakupo' is fine. Please, have a seat."

The maidens excused themselves with a bow and walked away, hands clasped in front of them. Kaito sat in the seat directly across from Gakupo. While waiting for dinner, the man named Gakupo spoke lightly.

"You look stunning in your new ensemble, Kaito-kun," he complimented coolly, in that oh so smooth voice of his. He used Kaito's more familiar Japanese suffix to attempt to make him feel more comfortable in his large abode of a palace.

Kaito nodded and said, "Thank you," looking away again.

Gakupo did not like how far away he was from Kaito. He grabbed a little bell that was next to his cloth napkin and rang it, making two more servants appear. They were a pair of blondes who resembled each other. They wore white, yellow, and black tunics. Just like with the two maidens, Kaito could see a very coincidental familiarity about the two young blondes…

"Rin, Len, please remove this table and replace it with a much smaller one at once!"

"Yes, Master!" the girl and boy servants obeyed. The two quickly and effortlessly removed everything from the table, broke it down, returned the pieces to wherever they just came from, and returned with a much smaller table; one with enough room for just two people to enjoy a meal together, along with some sitting pillows.

"Yes, this much better. Thank you both very kindly."

Rin and Len's surprising strength was news to a spectating Kaito. He saw that the new table was too short for his chair, and certainly his host's, too. Sayyid Gakupo rose from his seat and motioned for the young man to do so, as well. Len and Rin smiled, bowed and took the chairs away.

"This is much better, don't you think, Kaito-kun~?" Gakupo asked after he and his guest sat down on the rather comfortable pillows. His face was now only a few feet from the other male.

Kaito fought with himself to keep his composure. "Sure, I guess."

"Why don't you look me in the eyes very often?"

So he _had_ noticed the lack of eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaito, pretending not to know what he knew was so obvious.

"Well," continued Gakupo with a smirk, "I like looking into your eyes. It gives me … a nice sensation whenever I look at them…"

His big lips formed a long, sexy smile that Kaito could not dodge in time. _'Ahhh! Why is he so… entrancing?' _Kaito bellowed in his mind._ 'What is this I'm feeling right now, at his very gaze on me? Have I lost my mind? Oh, he's too gorgeous to look at...' _The boy gasped._ Did I really just think that? Sigh…'_

_**xXxmmxXx**_

While Kaito tried to collect his thoughts and get his act together, dinner had finally arrived, courtesy of two lady chefs; a brunette and a greenette*. Once again, the blue-haired Vocaloid could not put his finger on it, but knew he had seen these two women before…

Gakupo welcomed the two young women. "Chef Meiko! Chef Gumi! I am glad to see that dinner is ready."

"Always happy to make dinner for you, Master!" an excited Chef Gumi claimed without paying much attention to the other male. She stared at Gakupo the entire time, with a light blush.

"Yes, we made something special for you tonight," Meiko continued, placing on each man's side a small bowl of water and cloth to cleanse and dry their hands, "since you have a guest this evening. We hope you love it!"

Their dinner was a classic Arabic dish: _Kapsa_*. The scent of fresh _Kimaje_* bread wafted through the air as it was presented first. The beverage served was a Turkish coffee, called _"ahwa"_ in the Arabic tongue. Gumi had served the plates of food while Meiko poured the coffee in small, white porcelain cups with gold trim. Once the huge platter of chicken, rice and flat bread consumed the little table, Kaito really did believe he was about to have a feast in Paradise!

"Thank you, Gumi, Meiko," said Gakupo.

"Yes, thank you," politely followed Kaito, after the ladies set up his plates and bowls of food.

They bowed. Meiko had to shove the Gakupo-infatuated Gumi away from the scene.

"Please, enjoy yourself," gestured Gakupo with his raised coffee cup. "To Paradise." He took a sip, staring intently at his guest again. Kaito came to a point where it was impossible to focus with those crystal-blue eyes bearing on him. At a pathetic attempt to ignore the stare, Kaito raised his cup and took a hard gulp only to nearly gag at its bitterness. He coughed.

"Are you alright, Kaito-kun?" asked the older Vocaloid.

"Y-yeah," Kaito lied.

"Too bitter? I had requested _'ahwa-ariha'_*, but perhaps I should have ordered a much sweeter _'ahwa-ziyada'_* for you, instead…"

Kaito was enthralled in this man's strangeness. 'How could he drink that liquid with such a calm, straight face?' thought Kaito. He disregarded the fact quickly and added what looked like sugar to it from a petite glass bowl on the table.

"It's fine," Kaito said rebelliously.

"I hope that dried honey powder cures that bitter taste in your mouth," remarked the purple-haired man with a never-fading smile. "It's the best in the land. ~" Kaito said nothing as he blended the coffee with a stirring stick.

Truthfully, the drink tasted surprisingly much better after the dried honey was added.

_**xXxmmxXx**_

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. The blunette realized there were no eating utensils present. "Where are the chopsticks?"

The Sayyid laughed rather loudly at his guest's cultural ignorance. "Why, there ARE no chopsticks, knives or forks to dine with! We use what the heavens have given us- our hands and fingers."

Kaito marveled. Never had he eaten a full meal with just his fingers! Was this a joke?

"Here, let me show you the proper way of eating this meal." Gakupo immediately shifted to Kaito's side, turning the younger Vocaloid a slight shade of pink. The royal one tore a piece of flat bread off and placed it in Kaito's trembling right hand. "See this," asked the man rhetorically. "This is _Kimaje_. You take it and scoop up some Basmati rice and a few raisins on it first. Then you tear off a piece of chicken, and top it off with a piece of tomato or other vegetable."

As he explained, the master demonstrated it using Kaito's and his own fingers. Kaito was helpless as he could not register how to react in this dangerously close situation. The heat from this man's body along with the scent of wild lilacs emanating from him was simply too much for the guy to bear!

Gakupo lightly pressed the portion of food to the other man's lips just then. Kaito did not even notice he had finished explaining the Arabic eating etiquette.

"This is the part where you may eat..."

Kaito snapped back to reality. "I-I can take it from here, Gakupo-Sayyid."

Reluctantly, the Sayyid let go of the hand he was still holding and chuckled slightly at his new inter-cultural name ending. "Okay then, Kaito-kun."

_**xXxmmxXx**_

"Wow! This is delicious!" exclaimed Kaito, startling his host. Gakupo was pleased that Kaito had adjusted to the Arabic way without much complaint, but the more relaxed and childish of disposition the boy got, the more the refreshing captivation tore away at the young lord's strength of will.

_**xXxmmxXx**_

* * *

**A/N: [Greenette: yea, ima invent a new word just for this story~ 8D (though it's probably been used before…)] Noticed a '2' pattern with the servants yet? It's actually accidental so don't mind that. ^^;**

**And, about the meal (Kapsa): I found it on a Middle Eastern (Saudi Arabian) recipe site. I got curious about what it actually tasted like so I decided to go buy some ingredients and actually try cooking it! (With the help of my mother, of course. ~ ^^) It turned out really well, too! I did not make the coffee, but I did try a yogurt drink I also found on the same site (you might need to add flavored yogurt for the best taste; I used peach flavored yogurt ;X). It's called "Laban Drink". I really recommend both recipes! XD**

**Link to recipe site: . . . won't let me post a link to the recipe site, sorry... PM me if ya want it =/**

**If ya want to try any of those recipes, let me know! More story soon!~**


	3. The Secret Passion of Purple Harmony

**~11/9/10~ [1st update: 9/26/10] **

**Oi there, mates ^^; Sorry for the long wait on the new chapter... busybusybusy of course. I worked super hard to make sure this story didn't come out super cruddy though, editing it over and over and over (and well, you get it x'3). One tiny thing I wanted to point out was that I have re-uploaded ALL of the story parts as well as a new chapter, sooo, if you care to see that I now know how to spell "desert" with just one 's', go ahead and re-read my previous chapters! XD And, I wanted to know if this story is alright as is, or if I should add a liiiittle slice o' lemon to it. Should I?**

**~[2nd update: 1/19/11]~**

**So once again I have re-edited _ALL 3_ chapters thus far ... because my inner-editor won't shut up tonight for some reason xD... The final chapter is ironing itself out little by little, and I know I keep saying this but it WILL be out soon. I cannot predict when, but you all will get it very soon. I love you all for your patience, and thank you very much for loving my story adaptation. Yall rock ^^**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 3~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Secret Passion of Purple Harmony**

"Again, the sun departs," commented Sayyid Gakupo, his head facing the gate of the garden to his right. The last hint of sunlight had finally bid its farewell for the evening. Stars were becoming more distinguished as they started to dance in the darkening sky. Dinner was finished, and dessert was served: a type of beverage that consisted of ice slush and vanilla yogurt. The Sayyid explained it to Kaito as the traditional Middle-Eastern "Laban Yogurt Drink". Red Rose petals were also sprinkled on and around the pillows courtesy of Chef Gumi (for she knew how much her beloved master loved rose petals).

**XxM.**

"Gakupo-Sayyid."

Kaito waved his hand to gain the prince's attention. His gaze returned to the blunette with a smile on his lips.

"Yes, Kaito-kun?" replied Gakupo, admiring his guest's every move.

"No one ever answered my question."

"What question would that be?"

Kaito decided to be patient and ask again, politely, "How did I get here? Or, rather, how'd I even end up in a desert?"

The Sayyid chuckled. "Forget that blazing desert, Kaito-kun! You are here, in my Mirage Palace now~!"

"Does that mean this place isn't real?" asked the blunette bluntly.

Gakupo shook his head and corrected, "Oh, this palace is real, for you are in it this very moment, are you not?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused…" Kaito closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He continued, "I don't even know how to get back to Japan from here… Your butterfly hypnotized me or something…"

"Ah, yes, that is its job."

"What…?" Kaito opened one eye.

"You see, Kaito-kun, there is no exit from here."

"WHAT?" The boy felt he would go numb after hearing such a statement. He stood up quickly. With a catch of his foot by the tablecloth, Kaito plummeted towards the table in front of his host. The Laban yogurt drink shattered on the floor. A surprised Gakupo still had his in hand when this accident occurred.

"Are you okay, Kaito-kun?" he asked with an notion of worry in his unmoving silky voice.

"I'm sorry!" Kaito stuttered, somewhat frozen in place by the encapturement of his eyes on the Sayyid's. The two were barely half a foot away from each other.

With a grin, Sayyid Gakupo said, "It is no problem at all. In fact, it is considered a good thing to break the tableware on special occasions here!" And with that, the young master swigged down the rest of his drink and flung the glass aside without a care. It also busted into many pieces. "Yallah!" he cried triumphantly.

**.MxX**

"Your customs are so strange here…" said Kaito in a daze, his eyes refusing to escape the gaze of their pursuer this time. He felt as if he was going to melt right over the table. He also felt that Gakupo's cool aura now seemed slightly different somehow. Was he going to melt, too?

"It takes getting used to," merely replied the Master. Servants Len and Rin returned to clean up the mess and take away the table that Kaito had collapsed on (Kaito gave them an apologetic look of which the blondes simply smiled and bowed to.) After the two attendants left, Gakupo stretched as he stated, "Ah, it is time to take a nice hot bath. Won't you join me, Kaito-kun~?"

The host rose to his feet and offered a hand to help Kaito up. Kaito refused to stand.

"What is wrong, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito blushed and looked down. "There's something that keeps bothering me," he said, quietly.

"Tell me what is bothering you." The Sayyid knelt back down on the pillows.

"A while ago. You told me a while ago that you knew many things about me. I've never even met you before, so how can you know me? What _do_ you know about me?"

The prince closed his and hummed as his thoughts collected. He then spoke.

"You are a very talented musician, both with voice and on instrument (piano is your favorite, by the way), so you work your hardest in those fine arts. You have a love for ice cream that surpasses even the sweetest of tooth, and you start to feel depressed when you have not had any in a day or two. You love children, and teaching them music is one of your proudest achievements. You always smile in front of your friends although, when you are alone, you do not smile nearly as enough, as if you are always thinking about something. You live alone because you wish to show how independent you can be. Although you wear blue all the time, it is only your second favorite color; you have a secret passion for the color purple…"

With that, the Sayyid slowly ran his hands through his long, straight, purple-velvet locks with a leer. Kaito noticed the smirk on Gakupo's face but was still incredulous at the myriad of details this person seemed to know about him. He tried to think really hard if he knew the man outside of this place, but it was the foggiest of his memories. It was almost scary what his host knew about him. Even the embarrassing secret about his favorite color that he had told absolutely _no one _about_. _Blushing as he did so, he only looked at the violet curtain of hair for a second before he found his voice.

"H-how do you… know all that, Gakupo-Sayyid?"

Gakupo chuckled mysteriously. "That is… a secret."

Kaito had kept his composure the entire evening, but his frustration at the avoidance of all his questions was increasing with each moment that went by. "Look, you," he started, preparing to rise to his feet. "I've been really patient and, to be honest, I've enjoyed my time here. However, every time I ask a question about my home or how I got here or how you know me, you always… dodge the question somehow. I need real answers that actually make sense!"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get home?" Gakupo resented the words that came from his playful tone of the moment.

"ARGH!"

Kaito lost his mind as he tackled his host just then. Gakupo-Sayyid ended up on his back with Kaito's knees between his legs, Kaito pinning his arms down and piercing daggers into his eyes with his own. Gakupo was caught between shock and amazement at this switch in his guest's disposition.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" screamed Kaito. "Of course I want to know how to get home! What would my friends think if I went missing forever? I can't just stay here with you without any explanation…"

Kaito paused, realizing the position he was in. He was about to move when the touch of Gakupo's hands to his waist shivered and interrupted all his movement. Kaito's eyes widened at this.

"Your skin is like silky white ash, you know? Pure, innocent white."

Kaito almost lost his breath. "S-stop that. This instant…" he stammered.

"Stop what? You say those words with your tongue, but your eyes have deceived you, my dear one."

The heat of blush was all Kaito could feel on his numbing body. The more he looked at the Sayyid and listened to his words, the more enthralled the boy became. His heart throbbed for this particular man, who was Kaito to deny himself further? Sure, he wanted to go home, but what for? So he could stop being embarrassed at every time his sight locked with his host's? So that he would not have to look at Gakupo's body every chance he got without looking weird? To finally be away from the agony of trying to avoid those full, lusty lips of his? Without even realizing, Kaito's right fingers traced the line of Gakupo's left shoulder and muscles. The prince smirked, picked up a red rose petal from the stone floor of which the two lay, and between the tips of his index and middle fingers he pressed it gently against Kaito's lips. Kaito could not speak or move away; his hands only betrayed his will once more and advanced to the smooth man's exposed collarbone.

"Is that an invitation~?"

**.xMx.**

* * *

**Surprise Cliffy! Sorries, I had to .! There was a littly bit after that last sentence of the chapter, but I was already taking too long as it is and really wanted to send yall something tonight. I promise I won't take as long to give yall what I will probably call the last chapter+Epilogue next time! Stay tuned!**


	4. PREVIEW

**[2nd Update: 1/19/11] Thanks to this chapter preview, I AM NOW A BETA READER! As of right now, I am currently accepting Beta job offers if any of you have any stories you would like me to read/edit^^ You can read all about my preferences, etc on my Beta profile if you want. Thanks to everyone who has supported me, I can't do it without your love! [/heartsforall] **

**~1/2/11~**

**Since my wonderful, patient readers have been so good to me, here is a small sneak peek of what is to come in the grand finale!**

**Enjoy^^~**

* * *

****PREVIEW****

**Final Chapter **– [will be named later. ;P]

"Is that an invitation~?" murmured the purple-haired prince, eyeing the cream-colored fingers that traced his collar bone in unconscious anticipation.

Kaito gasped in horror. He wanted nothing more than to leave this confusing place. Yet, at the same time, the desire to touch the man underneath him increased with each passing second. All of his thoughts and questions about going home disintegrated with his sanity as Gakupo the Sayyid reached up, his hands still on the boy's hips, and set his mouth on the blunette's lips.

The mistake of a mousy squeak emitted from the younger Vocaloid as it earned him the intrusion of his host's tongue into his mouth. Gakupo's eyes were now closed and relaxed, while Kaito's widened eyes froze in place. His mental breakdown initiated a small sweat upon his forehead. With a desperate effort, he managed to push the heavier man away from his face. The thin trail of saliva that linked them was only visible for a mere instant before Kaito broke it off with the wrist he used to cover his mouth. He clumsily stumbled back, away from the host.

"W-what was that?" Kaito shouted in a higher octave. Blush reddened his face and Gakupo-Sayyid noticed every bit of it, along with the crack in the boy's voice.

"I believe that is what is known as a 'kiss' in your country," the Sayyid purred with a wink.

* * *

**Thank you so much for staying with me, my loves. ^^**

**Tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Yallah! Dance an Endless Night

**~2/7/11~**

**A/N: At long last, the final chapter! And, as promised, I have also included an Epilogue after the story~ Thank you everyone, for supporting me. I owe you all loads of hugs and kisses ^^ After having my friend look over this, I think I'm finally ready to reveal the conclusion of "Paradise of the Mirage". Yallah!

* * *

**

Chapter 4- Yallah~! Dance an Endless Night

"Is that an invitation~?" murmured the purple-haired prince, eyeing the cream-colored fingers that traced his collar bone in unconscious anticipation.

Kaito gasped in horror. He wanted nothing more than to leave this confusing place; at least, that is what he thought. Yet, at the same time, his desire to touch the man underneath him increased with each passing second. All of his thoughts and questions about going home disintegrated with his sanity as Gakupo the Sayyid reached up, his hands still on the boy's hips, and set his mouth on the blunette's lips.

The mistake of a mousy squeak emitted from the younger Vocaloid as it earned him the intrusion of his host's tongue into his mouth. With Gakupo's eyes closed and relaxed, Kaito's widened ones stared at the man's face; his mental breakdown initiated a small sweat upon his forehead. With a desperate effort, the boy managed to push the heavier man away from his face. The thin trail of saliva that linked them was only visible for a mere instant before Kaito broke it off with the wrist he used to cover his mouth. He clumsily stumbled back, away from the host.

"W-what was that?" Kaito shouted in a higher octave. Blush reddened his face and Gakupo-Sayyid noticed every bit of it, along with the crack in the boy's voice.

"I believe that is what is known as a 'kiss' in your country," the Sayyid purred with a wink.

Kaito fumed. "I know _that_!

"Then you should know what it means…~"Gakupo whispered with slanted eyes. As he spoke, the young lord crawled toward his prisoner in a lustful approach, his eyes fully intent on the confused ones before him. He touched Kaito's warm cheek with his cool hand.

"Stop denying yourself," he said to Kaito's eyes. "This is Paradise, remember?~"

As if Gakupo's words were a spell, Kaito felt his guard melt away in a shiver. 'Why,' the boy thought. 'Why am I so charmed by him? Why does he make me so…' The thoughts were cut off when a familiar pair of lips brushed against the blunette's once more. He let his eyes close as he cautiously submitted to his feelings. He kissed the man back, letting his arms wrap themselves around the other's neck. The master of the palace smiled into the kiss and gently held Kaito's back to himself. The weight of his body against Kaito took the younger Vocaloid down into the comfort of the fluffy pillows and rose petals beneath them both.

Lord Gakupo snaked his hands under Kaito's tight red shirt and golden vest, feeling the tender flesh of his back as he went along. Kaito took a peek at the scene before him only to quickly shut his eyes again and quiver in response as he thought, 'Gakupo-Sayyid's hands feel so… big…and good… and... is he taking my shirt off?' Gakupo, never releasing their kiss, slowly traveled his hands to the bare of his company's chest, removing the silky red material of the upper clothing as he did so. And oh, how the younger man naturally ceased the locking of their lips and moaned at every touch that his fingers made upon his sensitive skin. Gakupo's hands mapped out every detail of the silky crème torso, from the throat, to the abs and nipples, to the belly, edging right below the navel before being interrupted.

"G-Gakupo-Sayyid."

The Sayyid looked up. "Hm?"

"I, um…" Kaito hesitated. Was it possible for him to let his host continue 'entertaining' him? Of course it was. Would Kaito let him take over his body? Well…

"What is wrong, my dear Kaito-kun~?" asked Gakupo, returning upward to place kisses and nips on Kaito's chin, neck, and down the center of his chest.

"I-I don't kn-know if I can do this-" Another unintentional sound seeped through his teeth.

With a light chuckle, Gakupo answered, "But of course you can; your body is responding to my every touch. Don't you feel it?"

Mortified, Kaito had a two-second spasm at the realization of his own arousal! 'H-how can this be?' he managed to exclaim in his mind. 'What have I become?' He was speechless.

Gakupo chortled his way back down to Kaito's lower belly. Kaito tried to stifle his moan, but failed to keep it in. He felt his pants being slowly slipped away by the Sayyid. After he pulled Kaito's pants away from his legs, he started kissing the exposed thighs, making it harder and harder for his victim to keep quiet. He removed the boxer-briefs masking the throbbing erection; and to Kaito's utter embarrassment, started stroking the sexual organ one hand at a time. The blunette arched back reflexively with a rough grunt. He blushed as he grabbed the pillows under him and started panting with pleasure at the delightful contrast of cold fingers rubbing his blazing hot manhood. Kaito almost drifted away in ecstasy when he felt a new, wet sensation engulf him. His eyes shot open.

"WOA, what are you doing?" he shouted as his flush became an even deeper crimson.

"Shh," lulled the Sayyid when he took the shaft out of his mouth. "Just relax, Kaito-kun. Enjoy your beautiful self and relax…"

Once again, the words that Gakupo-Sayyid spoke enchanted Kaito's drifting mind. The boy did as he was told and let his partner increase the speed and friction of his sucking and licking until he felt the miraculous awareness of utmost elation on the brink of happening.

"G-Gakupo-Sayyid! AHHH!" Kaito finally screamed upon his release.

Sayyid Kamui swallowed his partner's seed and rubbed his body up the slender one's underneath to reach for the open lips, frozen in place from blatant shock. Kaito's immediate reaction was to wrap his legs around Gakupo's waist and sigh heavenly into the kiss of the sexy man. He took a moment to stare at Lord Gakupo's facial features. His hands gently grasped his face, then proceeded towards the long, silky, violet tresses that surrounded the man and himself. He really did admire the exotic and elegant hair color, especially because it complemented the light tan of its wearer, along with those gorgeous, baby-blue eyes of his. A fresh, halcyon blush dusted Kaito's cheeks as he serenely embraced his new lover's affectionate warmth.

"Kaito~"

"Mm?"

Kaito opened his lids slowly to look directly into Gakupo's eyes.

He continued. "We'll 'live' from night to dawn.~"

Kaito's pupils dilated at the only thing his host could mean. 'A-am I ready for this?' considered the blue-haired Vocaloid. He peered up at a Gakupo starting to strip his own clothing off. After witnessing the earnest smile that graced the beautiful man's lips (and his bare chest), a new thought replaced his less confident one.

"I hope tonight never ends, then."

**M.M. fin.~**


	6. Epilogue  One Thousand and One Nights

**~2/7/11~**

**"One Thousand and One Nights"- Middle Eastern (Persian) folk tale collection. The title is a very popular book and was also mentioned in the video, sooo I really wanted to add it somewhere in here xD**

**Got it all done 2 days before my birthday ~ Yay. **

**Thank you all for reading. ^^**

**[hearts]**

* * *

**Epilogue – One Thousand and One Nights**

**The next morning, Kaito languidly dragged himself to University. After the phenomena he had been through the previous night, it was a miracle he managed to even get out of bed. How did he even end up back in his own bed, he wondered. He came to the bitter conclusion that it all must have been a cold, heartless dream. There was no way he would last the entire day.**

"Kaito-nii! Wait up!"

Kaito turned around at the familiar high-pitched voice. It was Miku, along with Luka who walked closely behind the sprinting girl. He stopped and put on his best smile for them. The last thing he needed was to have to explain what made him so groggy this morning. He stopped and waited for them.

"Good Morning, Miku-chan, Luka-chan." He greeted when they caught up.

"Good Morning, Kaito-nii!" Miku practically tackled the boy she lovingly adored as an older brother.

"Morning," simply stated Luka with a modest smile.

The three chatted their simple, everyday conversations until they reached Vocaloid Academy. The school was divided into two major buildings: one for high school students and the other for University students. The two structures were linked by a third sub-house in the middle in which all students could mingle, eat, etc. Kaito and Luka, being freshmen in the University, and Miku, being a junior in the high school, would soon have to part ways, but not before meeting everyone else first!

Just like clockwork, Rin and Len showed up next. "Morning, everyone!" they exclaimed in cheery unison. Kaito, Miku, and Luka said their hello's and greetings as always, and waited for Meiko (she was always the last to arrive, since she happened to live the furthest away from the University). When they found the brunette, she was racing over from the west side.

"Hey, everyone, thanks for waiting," she huffed after running nearly five miles.

Miku frowned. "You really should get a car or a bus pass, Meiko…" she suggested.

"Hell no!" the Brunette disagreed. "Do you know how much a car would contribute to the pollution of our environment? Same goes with riding a bus…"

**The whole "Meiko goes 'green'? o_o" thing comes from this one video I saw on YouTube… don't worry too much about it xD**

The gang went inside the building that connected the two schools together. After reaching the main lobby, where most students usually hung out before they headed to class, Miku asked, "Where's Gumi?"

"Yeah," said Rin, looking for her green-haired companion. "She's usually right here in the lobby-"

"I see her!" announced Len as he pointed in the general direction of the food court. Gumi sat at a table with a yogurt parfait (with carrot bits upon her request), although it wasn't the fruity treat she was focusing on at the moment…

"What's she looking at?" wondered Meiko.

Miku giggled. "I think I know~"

Miku pointed at a rather handsome male figure sitting at a table about three meters in front of the staring young girl. He seemed to be reading a book while occasionally sipping on a beverage in a disposable cup. Kaito almost tripped over his own feet when he looked up at the man. Was he seeing things? What he first noticed was the oh-so-familiar long purple hair. It was up in a ponytail now, but there was no mistaking the texture and color of it, even from a distance. The man was also wearing what appeared to be reading glasses. His elegant presence made Kaito's heart skip a beat or two as an embarrassing memory flashed before the blunette's eyes. The memories of being touched _everywhere_ and doing things he would never admit he had done, even to his own self. He wanted to run away from the familiar man. However, as if his legs had a mind of their own, Kaito felt himself walking over to the seemingly familiar stranger!

"Kaito-nii?" questioned Miku. Kaito did not hear her. He kept walking until his feet stopped him at the table where the purple-haired man sat. His shadow bore over the older man's reading light, so naturally he looked up.

"Excuse me," the blue-haired beauty said to him. He held his breath before the other male spoke.

"May I help you?" said the smooth and charming voice to the boy, although the indifference in his tone brought a surprisingly heavy disappointment to Kaito's heart. 'Could this person who looks just like a _certain someone_ really not know me at all?' he contemplated. He decided to ask, just in case.

"Um… do you recognize me at all?"

The man looked thoughtful, but alas he answered, "No, not anyone in particular. I've only been here a few weeks. I am the new assistant professor in the Cultures Department. Call me Kamui-sensei."

Kaito was shocked. Perhaps everything he experienced last night was a dream after all. Perhaps it was just a huge coincidence that the 'new assistant professor' looked exactly like the 'Gakupo-Sayyid' of his memories. Wait, did he say _Kamui_-sensei? "Are you sure you've never met me before, Kamui-sensei?" he pried on.

"It would appear so. I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Don't mind me, just forget about it, haha."

With that, Kaito embarrassedly excused himself and turned around to quickly walk away. It HAD to be a coincidence. Just a very strange coincidence…

The assistant professor smirked to himself, and sipped his black coffee before returning to his page in the book he was reading: "One Thousand and One Nights".

**The End.~**


End file.
